Dance With Me
by Utsuro
Summary: When invited to a formal ball by her best friend Ronan, Elesis comes to realize there are some things she really should have thought to find out sooner. ElesisxRonan, minor LassxArme


A/N: I know everyone's gonna murder me for this not being a chapter of ITD Dx I'm sorry! ;_; This was for a picture I drew, it was supposed to be short xD;; http:/ utsuro-chan .deviantart .com /#/d2us9t4 There's the link if you wanna see it, just remove the spaces x_x (I feel guilty posting a link to my own work in here...) In any event, hope you enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own GC Dx (too lazy to thing of something witty and original o_o )

Oneshot: Dance With Me

* * *

"Elesis, would you hurry up and just **choose** something?" A rather exhasparated Arme called from the hallway. The knight she was adressing was currently in her room, staring at several dresses placed on her bed in distain.

"Do **have** to go?" The redhead called back after a moment, glaring down at her choices.

"Yes! Lire is waiting down stairs and you've been in there for over an hour staring at three dresses! If you don't hurry up the party will be over before we even get there!" The short girl yelled back frustratedly, a small fist knocking on the door roughly, "Now get out here or I'm coming in!" Elesis bit her lip, a frown coming to her face as she hastily grabbed the red dress closest to her to slip it on. After doing so she stared at herself in the mirror for only a minute before she opened the door for the annoyed magician.

"Can I please not go?" She begged again, a pleading look on her face as Arme grabbed her arm and began walking down the stairs.

"No, you're coming! After all, it was **your** crush that invited us in the first place!" The violet haired girl stated with a frown, rushing into the front hall where Lire was indeed waiting.

"I'm sure he wouldn't notice! And he's not a crush, he's a friend!" Elesis insisted, blinking when Arme threw a pair of heels at her.

"For the last time, you're **not** staying here! Put those on and let's go!" Lire nodded with the magician's words, and Elesis sighed. She glared at the rather uncomfortable shoes as she slid them on, standing up wobbly a moment later.

"And I feel stupid wearing shoes like this! Aren't I already tall enough?" Lire shook her head sadly at the knight's half-hearted attempts to stay out of the ball, her eyes returning to the invite.

"It's a rather elaborate invite, too... This is a high class place, Elesis. What kind of social status does your friend have?" The elven female asked as they left the house, hand lighting over the golden lining.

"I don't know!" Elesis groaned, arms crossed against her chest as they got into the carriage that served as a vehicle. Arme took to the reigns, Lire and Elesis seated in the back. The conversation was quieted as the carriage took to the bumpy road, Elesis tapping her foot impatiently.

"You know, Elesis, it's kind of sad that you didn't notice what status your crush was... It's gotta be pretty high to get that invite... I already had one, but that's only because I'm the leader of the violet mage guild." Arme said conversationally as they pulled up to another house. Elesis flushed, her scowl deepening.

"Shut up, shorty. He's not my crush!" She muttered, looking out the window as a familiar white haired boy jumped in to join them.

"Wow. You **actually** got Elesis to wear a dress." He stated plainly as he leaned through the small window of the carriage to kiss Arme on the cheek. If she could have thought of something Elesis would have made some sort of retort, but at that moment she was simply surprised the boy had even bothered to come. It was no surprise that most of the higher ups disapproved of his and Arme's relationship, the main reason he hardly ever joined them on formal outings. Elesis herself wasn't too fond of the silver haired boy, though that was partially due to her feeling like Arme's older sister. The thought of him taking her away wasn't one that made the red head happy, even if she did have to admit he would easily be able to protect the accident-prone magician. It was also no secret to anyone aside from Arme herself that he was planning to propose soon...

"Jin, Amy and Ryan are already there, right?" Lass asked once he was seated, pulling Elesis out of her thoughts. Lire nodded.

"We would have been on time too, if a certain someone hadn't spent an hour just choosing her outfit." The blonde said, looking over at Elesis.

"If anyone says **anything** else about my wearing a dress or Ronan being my crush I swear I will jump out of this vehicle!" Elesis exclaimed miserably, getting a glance from Lire.

"And his name is Ronan? How odd..." At this Elesis tilted her head, looking at Lire curiously.

"What's odd about it?" She asked. Lire shrugged lazily.

"Nothing, I suppose... It's a fairly common name, but..." She placed a finger to her lips for a second before shaking her head, "It's nothing." Elesis blinked, leaning forward.

"Tell me!" The red head demanded, eyebrows furrowed. The elf shrugged, "It's nothing." Arme's laugh could be heard from the front as Elesis kept insisting on hearing what Lire was thinking, the archer refusing to say.

"And what's so funny?" Elesis asked, looking over to find that Lass was chuckling as well. Elesis groaned at this sight, a hand on her forehead.

"You too? Aren't you supposed to be... I dunno, ignorant to my issues?" Sapphire eyes looked up at her and Lass shrugged, "If you really don't know, and it really is what Lire's thinking, tonight could get a lot more amusing than I thought it would be." He said, leaning back. Lire frowned.

"You're just making her curious, Lass..." She repremanded lightly, Elesis nodding.

"So wait, Sieghart and Mari are ditching out?" Arme questioned, changing the topic before Elesis could inquire any further.

"Yeah. I haven't seen either of them for a while..." Lire replied, her head turned to the window. Elesis followed suit and her eyes widened; she hadn't realized how close the castle-like banquet hall was to their house (That, or Arme had been speeding like mad). Nerves began to pile up, and Elesis started to wish (not for the first or last time that evening) that she was back at home. She stared longingly in the direction of her house, wondering vaguely how fast she could get back if she ran while she was pulled out of the carriage. Several important-looking people filled the area, most of whom made Elesis feel sorely under-dressed. Clutching the dark red fabric of her dress embarrasedly, Elesis glared at the ground as Lass helped Arme needlessly from the front of the carriage. When all of the group was assembled, they headed towards the large, open double doors. _Damn it, Ronan! Why'd you have to do this to me? _She thought frustratedly when they entered the ball room, searching for the indigo-haired boy.

"Hey, I see Amy on the stage!" Arme called excitedly, drawing Elesis' attention to where the pink haired muse was, in fact, singing and dancing in the center of the stage. It wasn't difficult to locate Jin nearby, standing on the small staircase between the stage and dance floor to separate Amy from any over-zealous fans. A light tune filled the air as Elesis resumed her search for Ronan, interrupted by Arme's voice.

"You're gonna dance with me, right Lassie?" The short girl exclaimed enthusiastically, pulling on the thief's arm. Lass sighed as he ran a hand through her hair, a light smile on his face as he nodded.

"With you staring at me like that, do I have much choice?" He asked teasingly, recieving a giggle in return. Before the pair could head off an orange head of hair bobbed into view, and soon Ryan joined the group.

"Lire!" He exclaimed cheerfully, "They have an awesome banquet table!" The blonde smiled, grabbing his hand.

"I haven't had anything to eat today, care to lead me there?" She asked, recieving a hyper nod. The two elves soon left, Arme and Lass following their example moments after. This left Elesis rather alone, looking around her uncomfortably. _Blue hair, blue hair... come on, it can't be all that common!_ She thought frustratedly, leaning from side to side. _I swear I'm going to hit him when I see him!_ she thought resolutely, taking a few steps through the crowd to look around.

It was then that she caught a sight of him. The indigo haired boy was sitting at a rather official-looking table, the lights glinting off the crown resting on his head as he looked up and caught her eye. There was a knowing grin on his face as he stood up, excusing himself from the table to walk over to the dumbstruck redhead. Elesis was certain somewhere in the room, Arme, Lass and Lire must have been laughing their asses off.

The female knight could only stare at Ronan as he finally made his way over nearly the entire crowd turning to watch as he moved. Elesis was no different, staring at him with wide eyes as he stopped infront of her. There was a chorus of light gasps from the crowd as he made a subtle bow, grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly before leading her carefully away from the more crowded area of the ball room. They ended up sitting against the outskirts of the dance floor, Elesis sitting down in a chair quickly. Ronan followed suit soon after, looking at her with a smirk.

"You look... Surprised." He offered conversationally, Elesis just blinking slowly. Ronan stared at her for a minute before waving a hand in front of her face, which she promptly slapped away. A flush coloured her cheeks heavily as she finally turned to look at him, a large frown on her face.

"Ronan, you jerk! I've known you for over a year and you never bothered to tell me you were a **prince**?" She exclaimed, still unable to comprehend the large gap of knowledge she'd had over nearly the last two years. The indigo haired man shrugged, a grin still adorning his face.

"Elesis, it's not like my face is exactly unknown. I gave you several opprotunities to figure it out... Hell, I even invited you over once!" He reminded her. Elesis' blush brightened as she remembered the several times over the past year that Ronan had hinted to his status... They had never gone anywhere even slightly populated... It had been so obvious! The knight smacked a palm to her forehead, letting out a sigh.

"How did I **not** notice that?" She asked no one in particular, standing up frustratedly. Ronan looked at her confusedly, standing up after her.

"Elesis?" He questioned, watching as the knight began pacing in small circles, "Are you alright?" The red head groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"You're a **prince**, Ronan! That's not something to take lightly! You shouldn't even be talking to a commoner like me, and you've been- Wait, how have you even been seeing me the last year and a half?" She asked worriedly, staring at him through large, ruby eyes.

"I've been sneaking out. It's not too difficult when everyone thinks of me as the picture-perfect prince-"

"It woulda been nice if you'd told me that sooner!" She stated resentfully, turning her back to him, "I figured you were just... I don't know, but now I probably can't even **see** you anymore! After all that time, I'd thought..." Her voice trailed off as she realized what she was saying, tears of frustration nearing the corners of her eyes. She wasn't expecting an arm to wrap around her stomach from behind her, her right hand caught in a strong hold.

"You thought what?" He prompted gently, a light smile on his face hinting that he already knew the answer. This infuriated the red haired girl even more, and she tried in vain to pull his arm off her stomach with her left hand.

"Nothing! Let me go, Ronan!" She demanded, "I don't want to talk to you right now!" Elesis knew as she said the words that they sounded childish, but she made no effort to recall them as she struggled to free herself.

"Elesis, you're drawing attention to us..." He murmured softly, an effective way of silencing the knight. She glared up at him, frustrated by his calm expression.

"How can you be like that?" The knight asked forcefully, "when you know full well your family would never approve of me even being your aqquaintance, let alone..." She bit her lip hesitantly, watching Ronan's grin grow.

"Let alone my wife?" He suggested, causing Elesis' cheeks to turn a bright red, "I've already discussed with them that who I love is my own business. I'm in control of who I choose to be around, not them." He stated, leaning closer to her.

"Th-That's not what I-" She went quiet, unable to deny the truth in his statement.

"Elesis?" The adressed female blinked, not having expected his voice so close to her ear.

"M... Mm-hm?"

"Dance with me." Elesis nearly gasped at the demand, trying to pull away from his grip. The indigo male, of course, didn't release her.

"Ronan! I- No! Ronan, you know I can't dance!" She insisted, eyes closing to avoid looking at him. There was a sigh, and she could feel as she was turned around to face the tall male.

"Elesis, as the prince I'm demanding that you dance with me." Elesis' eyes flew open, and she stared at him disbelievingly.

"You- That's not fair!" She complained, allowing herself to be pulled along with him nonetheless. The grin was back on his face, and Elesis frowned as she looked at it.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to abuse my status on you." He said, holding the ruby-eyed girl carefully as they stood on the dance floor. Elesis averted her eyes, blushing and **really** wishing she hadn't accepted the heels from Arme. Ronan seemed oblivious to her dillema, so she didn't bother to bring it up as they danced slowly.

"Can we please stop dancing now?" She pleaded minutes later, still feeling rather confused over the whole 'your-best-friend-is-a-prince' ordeal. Ronan shook his head, raising his eyebrows.

"Really now, Elesis? You know I could be abusing my power much worse than I am." The fiery haired girl scoffed.

"How so?" She wasn't ready for the large smirk that pulled onto Ronan's face, and she gulped worriedly.

"Well, I could demand your hand in marriage..." He stated idly, leaning closer, "and of course, I could kiss you right now and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it." Elesis' eyes widened, and she pulled back as much as she could in Ronan's hold.

"Are you **trying** to start a riot?" She demanded. The prince shrugged.

"Perhaps. Just showing you that in the circumstances, I'm really not asking a lot..." He pulled her back to him, and it was then that Elesis became uncomfortably aware of all the eyes on them.

"I... I know you can take care of yourself, Elesis. But would you let me be your knight in shining armor, just for one night?" He asked. Elesis was certain at this point that her cheeks must have matched the hue of her fiery hair, her deep red eyes wide.

"Well... You are pretty shiny." She said shakily, a hand resting on the gold lining of his outfit as she nodded hesitantly. Ronan let out a relieved laugh, stopping the dance in favour of pulling Elesis into a tight hug.

"_Then I'll go start the wedding preparations._" The red head could only blink as he whispered these words in her ear, the blue knight pulling away to allow her a view of him before he kissed her on the forehead. She watched silently as he turned and dissappeared into the crowd, a hand resting on her forehead until she was nearly bowled over by something tackling her side. Further inspection proved this to be Arme, grinning and giggling like she'd won the lottery.

"**I'm getting married, Ellie!**" She exclaimed happily, holding out her hand to show Elesis where a ring sat.

"I... I think I am too." The knight replied uncertainly, letting out a sigh. _I suppose this is his revenge for all those times I dragged him along without really clarifying anything..._ The redhead laughed lightly before standing up again, patting Arme's head.

"Alrighty then, Lead the way to Lass! I have to go beat the poor sucker for not clearing it with me first!" The taller of the two girls grinned relievedly, feeling strangely light. Through an odd chain of events she had somehow become engaged to the prince of Kanavan, but Elesis knew everything would turn out just fine.

* * *

A/N: I'm not so sure with how I ended that, but alrighty (and **yes**, I did sneak LassxArme into this RonanxElesis fic. Because I can 8D)! To everyone waiting for a new chapter of ITD, please wait a bit longer x_x The internet card broke for my laptop pretty officially... I need to get a new one. This was written on my sister's comp, but I won't do that with ITD or anything long D8 I'll try to get it soon, so I'm sorry about the wait Dx

-Utsuro


End file.
